Race
by Lady Shockbox
Summary: Waspinator challenges Terrorsaur to a race. Terrorsaur just simply refuses to loose. Oneshot. Slash. Beast Wars


I'm officially on summer break, and am therefore no longer a freshman at the bottom of the high school food chain. Anyways, to celebrate such an occasion, I have a fanfic with Terrorsaur and Waspinator slash. Y'know, because that's all I have the mental capacity to write at the moment. I actually had this idea brewing around in my skull for awhile now and originally set out writing it in March. It only dawned on me yesterday to finish the silly thing. The overall inspiration, you ask? I was racing my dog, Addie, and I lost rather pitifully. So I had to ask… who do you think would win in a race between Terrorsaur and Waspinator? Well, read to find out my perspective on it.

* * *

**Oh, come on, try to catch me**

**Oh, catch me if you can**

**Oh, catch me… If you can**

_Catch Me If You Can_ - Angela Via

**i**

"…Wazzpinator wants to race."

"Eh?"

In the time it took Terrorsaur to look over at his wingmate, Waspinator had already turned to look at him with the most adorable puppy eyed look he could muster in his beast-mode. Both Predacons had been sent over sector Ganya-11 - a rather large sector with barely enough Energon to gain any attention from Maximals - by Megatron when Scorponok reported that he detected a Maximal signature in the area. Of course, seeing as the fastest way to get to the area was by air as an overall fact, Megatron really had no choice but to send them. Terrorsaur had no problem with this - especially since he got to go with Waspinator alone - but it turned out that there were no Maximals within the sector at all. Ignoring Scorponok's repeated instance of incompetence, Terrorsaur _still_ had no problem with this. Noting it meant he got to spend some extra time alone with his mate without anyone discovering them, but, as soon as he asked the wasp what they should do to pass the time before Megatron demanded they return to base, Waspinator interjected with his 'race' idea.

Waspinator held his front clawed wasp hands up in a sort of begging posture and looked as sweet and innocent as he could at his bondmate. To anyone else, the gesture would have looked frightening considering he was still in beast-mode, although it was far less scary then if Terrorsaur had tried such a gesture in his own beast form. His red cohort found the insect's overall act cute, but he raised a nonexistent eyebrow at his bondmate nonetheless.

Terrorsaur snorted. "You fly faster than me," he said nonchalantly, flapping his wings in a lazy matter. "You'd win. Is that all you want to do?"

Waspinator seemed flustered. He shook his head and buzzed lightly. "Not flying! _Running!"_

Terrorsaur blinked, turned his head to face his emerald and yellow striped partner - he had to put some space between them to do so to make sure he would not hit his bondmate with his beak - and blinked. "What in Primus' name makes you want to do _that?"_

Waspinator shrugged and grinned, a scary thing to anyone else other than Terrorsaur while the wasp was in his beast-mode. "Terrorzzaur has to wait and see."

Terrorsaur sighed and made a low grunt. "Coming from you, the 'wait and see' gig is never a good thing."

Waspinator said nothing, but he continued to look at him silently as if waiting for the answer he wanted. Deep blue eyes stared straight into Terrorsaur's own, and the red flier gave into the looks and snorted, glancing around at the ground for a suitable place to land. "Okay, okay, _fine._ We'll race. Where-?"

Waspinator _squealed_, buzzed happily, and dive bombed. Terrorsaur sighed and mentally pinched the bridge of his nose, diving after his mate and transforming mid-dive. Below him, Waspinator suddenly did a front flip and transformed, landing gracefully on the ground in a posture more suited for Terrorsaur than for him. Terrorsaur grinned and landed beside his mate with a slight knee bend, stepping forward as so his legs could take more of the impact. When they had bonded, Waspinator had picked up on a lot of Terrorsaur's balance methods and landing techniques as so he would not land flat on his face when touching down. Waspinator had been exhilarated with the discovery actually, and the wasp spent the first few days after they bonded flying around and doing acrobatics in the air he'd never able to do before without crashing into a pitiful pulp. Terrorsaur was just glad he did not have to drag to wasp to the CR tanks for his own crash landings anymore.

Terrorsaur laughed dryly and nudged Waspinator in the shoulder with his ebony fist, crimson optics sparkling. "Nice landing."

Waspinator blew a raspberry at him. "Don't flatter Wazzpinator."

Terrorsaur grinned wider, and the wasp smirked at him as much as he could via his robot-mode's awkwardly shaped mandibles. Still, Terrorsaur turned away and looked around. Ganya-11 was a rather large sector consisting of mostly plains and seas of grass with lone trees about every so often. The trees themselves as a whole were a rarity, and Terrorsaur could only see three from where he was standing while the grass grew all the way up to the height of their waists in some places. "…So, where are we racing to?"

Waspinator razzed, looked around as if scanning the environment, and let his optics narrow. Terrorsaur himself looked around and made a quick scan himself. In truth, there was not really much the immediate area had to offer. Terrorsaur was in slight awe at how flat the direct area was though. There were several hills off in the distance however, although it mattered very little to the scarlet Predacon. Really, it was a relatively good place for an endurance race.

More or less, Terrorsaur was relieved. He was good with endurance even though he had never really tried to run long distance in his bipedal mode. He had made mad sprints for cover while he was under fire, true, but they were short distance dashes. Whatever Waspinator was planning, it was a far greater distance than the twenty or so feet he was accustomed to.

…And he was _sure_ he would win. As it was and as far as he knew, Waspinator would not last. The wasp had picked up on many of Terrorsaur's abilities, yes, but he was still as accident prone as the day he was born. His unlucky tendencies had a habit of making him land flat on his face on end up in several mangled pieces… as being shredded and blasted to bits came mostly from fighting with the Maximals, Terrorsaur figured the wasp would probably trip over his own two feet before he got ahead of him. On top of that, well, if Waspinator could beat him in the air, he'd get back by beating his mate beat him on the ground.

_Hello? Cybertron to Turkey Head! Can you hear me or am I going to have to get your attention the hard way?_

Terrorsaur returned to reality with a jolt and turned to Waspinator immediately. The wasp was looking at him with a smirk hidden on his features, and his blue optics sparkled in the afternoon light from the beaming sun looming overhead.

Terrorsaur pulled his face into a pout. _You know how much I hate being called a turkey. Is there a particular reason you're using our bondlink to insult me?_

Waspinator's look never wavered, and Terrorsaur wondered how someone as high strung and crazy as Waspinator could seem to calm and smug whenever he spoke to him through their link. _Yeah,_ _I love you too._

Before Terrorsaur could come up with a response to that comment, Waspinator pointed off slightly to his left and made an almost squeaked buzz as if he had never even said anything to Terrorsaur at all. The red pterosaur found this aggravating to an extent, although he did not bother to say anything in response. Instead, he followed the direction Waspinator's sharp tipped index finger pointed, and-

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…"

Waspinator giggled. "Nope."

Terrorsaur stared in disbelief at the small - at least, it looked small from such a long distance away - speck at least a quarter of a mile across the vast plain. Terrorsaur had to stain his optics to nearly full zoom in order to get a good and slightly obscured view of their race destination. It was a small fluke hill, an eyesore really on the vast plain, with a lone tree sitting at the peak of it. The grass got shorter towards the top of the hill due to the shade the tree provided not letting it grow as tall as it could have been, although it was entirely outside the point that Terrorsaur was stumped stupid as to how he or Waspinator could run that far.

The red flier nearly jumped out of his casing and squawked loudly when Waspinator waved a hand over his face while his optical sensors were still on zoom. Terrorsaur zoomed out so fast his CPU pounded in a migraine like fashion out of pure protest. He squinted and barred his teeth for a moment and, as soon as his headache and processing returned to normal capacity, he glared at Waspinator.

"Don't do that again." Terrorsaur pinched the bridge of his nose a sighed. "…You want to race that far? That has to be a fourth of a mile!"

Waspinator's grin turned into a challenging look, and something more than playfully haughty gleamed in his blue optics. "Chicken?"

Terrorsaur waited for it. He knew it was coming. And, as expected, it came a moment later.

…_Turkey__?_

"Alright, _that's it,_" Terrorsaur sneered and turned away from Waspinator, crouching down and glaring hard straight ahead of him where the tree and hill were. He directed all his systems to straight energy from his temporarily unneeded weapons to his field dampeners and stabilizing circuits. "Bring it on, bug face."

Waspinator chuckled, only slightly crouching forward and leaning slightly ahead. Terrorsaur glanced over at him, seeing how laid back he was - even his pre-race posture was relaxed compared to Terrorsaur's tense position fully crouched ahead with the tip of his right foot digging into the soil behind him - and it disturbed Terrorsaur to an extent.

Waspinator was planning _something. _Whatever it was though, the red pterodactyl knew he'd have to wait. His lover caressed the corners of their bond almost lovingly, although the smirk Waspinator had on his face earlier returned. _Trust me, you'll win. Ready?_

Terrorsaur snarled. "_Bring it._"

…_GO!_

Terrorsaur pushed off on his foot and that was when everything went wrong.

The ground gave way and the dirt crumbled. His foot slipped and his balance followed. He lost all footing and hold and he sprawled forward, catching himself on his palms and left knee. His knee yelped in protest and his hands stung from where he caught himself on them, but the one thing that hurt the most right then was his pride.

Waspinator had sprinted ahead and was gaining distance.

It was not even the first three clicks of the race and, Primus _dammit_, Waspinator was _winning._

The wasp whopped and ran ahead. Terrorsaur watched him dumbly for a moment - _Slaggit, when the Pitt was he able to run that fast!_ - for a moment before realizing he was loosing. Terrorsaur scrambled to his feet, nearly loosing his footing again, and he took off like a bullet from the barrel of a pistol. Waspinator had gained the upper hand by putting sixty or so feet between him and his lover. Terrorsaur snarled and forced himself to try gaining speed. Waspinator was, ridiculously so, an excellent runner. No, scratch that, an excellent _sprinter._ Waspinator had a huge stride from what Terrorsaur could make out without using his vision to zoom in on his bondmate, and the pterosaur found himself slightly impressed.

"_He knew what he was getting himself into," _Terrorsaur thought dumbly. _"He wanted to test me. Looks like I'm already failing his little exam."_

"Catch Wazzpinator if Terrorzzaur can!" Waspinator laughed, jumping in the air to leap over a small dirt hill. Although the tall grass hid the actual hill, the bump where the grass was slightly taller than the already waist high grass was an immediate indication that there, in fact, _was_ a hill.

Terrorsaur screeched unconsciously before he forcibly attempted to make himself to go faster. It did not work apparently. In fact, Waspinator seemed to pick up speed-

No, Waspinator was not going faster. _He_ was getting slower.

Silently, Terrorsaur directed all the power from his field dampeners to the mechanics in his legs in a desperate attempt to gain momentum. It did not seem to work at first - his online computer annoyingly chimed at him that it was dangerous to disable his field dampeners and it suggested he return to beast-mode - but then it _did_ work. He picked up speed and he pushed forward, ducking his head down and throwing himself forward with his upper body in another move to force himself faster.

Then his legs immediately started to throb and he felt his sides constrict in pain.

Terrorsaur slowed down slightly, but then he recalled why he was running in the first place and forced himself to ignore the ache that was steadily increasing. Loosing to Waspinator was _not_ an option for him. If this was some kind of test his mate was putting him through, he was determined to pass it. Grass whipped against his armor and the ground rushed underneath him, his footfalls making falling with quick and hard precision on the ground below him. Really, aside from the growing heat beneath his chassis from the extra work, it was no different from flying.

The throb in his legs turned into a sharp pain and his mechanical lungs began to burn with a cool numbness. His intakes increased a notch, making his chest heave and strain under the pressure of keeping up his top speed. His spark pulsated faster in his chest in an attempt to keep up with the stress of maintaining his whole body while he ran, and a fine layer of coolant had erupted over his forehead and the back of his neck in an uncomfortable and moist sheet.

He leapt over a molehill that suddenly came into his path and the adrenaline from his beast-mode rushed through his circuits, making him leap over it before he tripped and could have the chance to break his legs from a fall. He nearly shattered his knees when he landed from his jump though. He had to suppress a screech of abrupt searing pain as he landed back onto solid ground and nearly bent his joints in the wrong direction. In a fluke of chance though, he did not. Instead of checking on them to make sure they weren't entirely damaged, Terrorsaur realized he was gaining on Waspinator somewhat. As he took off again and ran on, he glanced up to see Waspinator at least a dozen feet away.

And, thank Primus, the stupid tree with the Pitt damned hill was ahead too. Maybe one hundred feet away or so.

…Then, in that instant, Waspinator fell back. Terrorsaur pulled ahead.

"_HA!_" Terrorsaur whopped and nearly collapsed from the abrupt lack of oxygen. He gasped and nearly fell over, but he regained his balance in the very last click of his near disaster and stumbled on. He threw his foot forward and rebalanced himself, using that foot to help him sprint ahead by digging the tip of his boot into the ground. Thankfully, the ground did not give way under the strain like at the beginning of the race and he pushed even further ahead.

Waspinator buzzed somewhere not far behind him.

Terrorsaur's beast-mode's lungs burned in his chest and his fuel pump was working at a pace four times its standard capacity. Nonetheless, he kept on running as fast as he knew his legs would allow. The burning in his chest stung nearly as bad as it did when he was given his Predacon insignia back on Cybertron, and his breath was coming out in short ragged rasps. He kept moving though, forcing his legs to move despite the pain they were feeling. Waspinator, as far as his scanners could tell, was right on his heels and catching up. It was an amazing thing the wasp had not tripped over his own two legs and ended up in an un-dignifying heap on the ground, and Terrorsaur would have laughed right out loud had he the breath to do so.

The hill with the Primus forsaken tree was in sight. As soon as Terrorsaur hit the vertical incline though, he was sure he was about to collapse. He did not.

Waspinator had fallen behind him ever so slightly, and Terrorsaur's will to win kicked in. He forced his legs into overdrive, heaved in a heavy breath, and leapt moving. His head throbbed unmercifully. For a moment, he blacked out, and he was sure he had passed out before he crashed into the tree.

He squawked and returned to reality when his shoulder collided with the hard wood, causing a rather large dent to form in the bark. He blinked, gasped when he forgot to breathe for a second, and his legs finally gave out on him. He slumped down, his back against the somewhat cool bark of the Primus damned birch tree, and he offlined his optics. His head pounded, his chest throbbed, his lungs hurt, his legs were sore, and he could literally hear his body pumping vital fluids throughout his body. In the corner of his vision, warning lights flashed to signal he would go into a light stasis lock if his systems continued to overheat, but it was promptly ignored since he would not be running anymore.

Despite his exhaustion, Terrorsaur found it in himself to grin. He _won._

Waspinator jogged up to Terrorsaur then, his breath only slightly less heavy than his red partner and with a playful gleam in his blue optics. His forehead glistened with coolant and he grinned maniacally. "Wazzpinator… told Terror-" He took in a sharp from his lack of oxygen intakes and continued to grin, wiping at his forehead before falling to his knees in front of the red pterodactyl. "Told Terrorzzaur… he would win…"

Terrorsaur opened his optics and glared at Waspinator with glazed optics and tried to regulate his breathing. He failed miserably and he felt itchy and hot all over, and the sweat clinging to his forehead was not helping any bit.

Then Waspinator leaned forward gently and edged his face closer to Terrorsaur's.

Terrorsaur gasped and looked perplexed at his mate. Well, at least he figured out what Waspinator had planned the minute the wasp's dark emerald hand migrated down towards his southern half and began to caress his inner thigh in an almost innocent matter.

Terrorsaur almost did not have the energy left to speak. "You… slaggit, you _planned_ this!" It could have been a question - it probably _should_ have - but Terrorsaur knew his mate better.

Despite the fact Waspinator was a klutzy excuse for a warrior, the wasp was nothing short of a tactical genius in secret. Waspinator knew Terrorsaur would get competitive and put more effort into trying to beat Waspinator in the race, and the wasp knew he would get exhausted and be unable to fight Waspinator off if the younger Predacon tried having his way with his lover.

Waspinator was grinning like a lunatic. "_Yep._" He laughed breathlessly and pressed his forehead against Terrorsaur's. The coolant against both of their foreheads served as a sort of lubricant and Waspinator moved just enough to nearly slip his face away from Terrorsaur's. He managed to steady himself on his unsteady knees and his grin widened. "Although Wazzpinator gets the feeling he won this race too… Wazzpinator got prize…"

Terrorsaur felt his face grow hotter with a harsh blush and he could barely find his voice. "So, do I get _my_ prize for winning?" Terrorsaur's voice was just a slight notch above a rasped whisper, and that was all he could manage.

Waspinator continued to grin, although Terrorsaur felt a pulse of desire and absolute love travel through their link like the harsh fire in his chest from running. "Yezzz…" _Do you agree?_ The last part came from Waspinator through their bondlink and, before Terrorsaur could argue, the wasp roughly grabbed the sides of Terrorsaur's head and kissed him harshly.

His lungs still burned, his legs ached, and he was hot enough as it was. Thankfully, a cool breeze blew overhead and it was enough to convince Terrorsaur grab the side of Waspinator's own head to roughly kiss his lover back. The shade from the tree covered them helped to cool them off, but a feral heat rose up in both up them as soon as the heat from the race they had faded. They broke off for mere nanoclicks to regain their breath before attacking each other with their mouths and teeth once more. Their lungs burned like fire, their sparks heated and pulled at their other significant half, breathless and pleasant whimpers rose up from overheated vocalizers, a loud moan was uttered…

…Well, you get the idea. There was no need for them to rush though. After all, it was not a race.

**Fin**


End file.
